Love Drunk
by nufze
Summary: Her Prince ain't come !. Now Shikamaru should handle the drunk-Ino. Troublesome enough to handle, but...but what happen if He couldn't even handle his feeling to this girl? Ay-O! Shikaino love is in the air ! 3 Shikaino 3


Hello everyone (^_^)/

How are you? Zeroplus the forever newbie is back. _booo_

Wish you have good day. And thank you so much for click this story. I wish this suck-oneshot-story could make you smile. Enjoy reading ! :)

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: grammar error, vocab error, writing error style etc. forgive me for that

* * *

**Dedicated for Shikaino**

**LOVE DRUNK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ahahahaaa…Sasuke will comiiing. He should comeeee…." She blabbering loudly.

I watched her wearily. Facepalmed.

She looked like a mess. Her ponytail hair was untied. Showed her beautiful long hair. Her thick scarf made her hair keep tidy. Sparkled gorgeously in these dim light. _Beautiful. _She mumbled again about that Uchiha-brat. Play that sake bottle. And drunk again. Oh shit, i can't let her drink that much.

"Stop it, Ino !" I demand her. Tried take away that bottle from her. But she strongly push me away.

_Ah shit, troublesome !_

"Nooo….this juice is sweet and warmmm….eh Sasuke is sweet, _Shika_"

_What the hell !_

Now she made stupid-equation between Uchiha-brat and sake?. She even thought that sake is juice. She must be crazy and heavy drunk now. _Shhhzzz, _Oh kami please, this night is cold as north pole. The temperature maybe was 20 below. But here we goes. Stuck at this bar, with her stupid fangirl attitude who hoped too much her Prince will come. It was already three hours I was with her, but there was NO signal about his arrival. I was tired and freezed. Tonight is winter, and it was very cold.

"You know, Shikaaaa….He loved me, He loviiiing me so much. _Hahahaha_, Sasuke is loving me too much….", I sighed. Stupid statement, _anyway_.

"Okay, enough now! Let's go home !" I dragged her from her chair. But again she refused.

"NOOO ! Sasuke will come, _Shikaa.._" She whinned.

"He won't come, Ino. Just stand up and ill get you home"

Then. Something weird happened. She hugged me tightly from behind. Still blabbering and whinning. Yet, i still remain calm and cool. Shit, this heartbeat !, I tried pulled her away from my back tenderly. But failed. She hugged me even tighter than before. Okay, it's really make me heated up. Her hands was roaming through my chest. Shit! What happened with my heart. Too much skipped a beat. _Troublesome !_

"Ino, just let me go ! and we'll go home safely. Just forget that brat and leave this place" Tried as calm as I could. I'm glad that I could remove her from my back. Yet, I want her to hug me again because her body is cold as ice. I saw her face. She looked so desperate and _crazy._

"NOOO ! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME….!"

_Troublesome. _Her yelling ability was recurrenced. And it made me half-deaf. I pulled her to mine, hold her hands. Shit, her hands was so damn cold. She pulled me away harshly. Shit this was really troublesome. Now, I was at the edge of my patience. I can't hold this anymore. I grab her forcefully into mine. Pulled her body closer to me, and hold her until she can't beat me. Drag her out from this shit place. We walked outside. Snowing !, snow was everywhere outside. Yeah here I was, Winter. Cold. Freezing and Drunk Ino in my arms. She began to mumbled again..

"_What if he comes, Shikaa_.." I ignored her. Still grab her cold body into my arms tighter. Kept our balances.

"_What if he comes and cannot find me…"_ To be honest, I don't care with that shit, Ino.

"_What if he hates me for leave him like this…" _To be honest, I don't give any shit.

"_What if_" _Okay, enough now. Enough.

"STOP IT NOW ! HE WON'T COME AND STOP BEING STUPID" I looked at her frowned face. Dumfounded and lost. Her single tears began to flow through her pale cheeks. Guilt began to attack me, I wipe her tears softly. We stopped at the street. She was still crying, but yet still quiet.

"_Ino, I'm sorry.." _I whispered softly at her ear. But she was still crying and crying.

Oh well kami-sama, what should I do then?

* * *

Just remembered 3 hours ago, I tried my best to accompanied her to that bar. She asked to me for it, her date with Sasuke Uchiha. That jerk who always makes Ino crying. So, tonight I decided to watched her date-time from the distance. Avoid that jerk hurt my friend. Kept spying on her even though she want me to disappear. Acted as gentleman but 3 hours already passed and yet she was stubborn that Uchiha's boy will come. But what? _I didn't want to stay at that bar more than 3 hours. Just to wait that jerk, because I knew he won't ever come. Jerk always being jerk. That's the fact !

* * *

3 hours ago

"Shikamaru, thank you for accompanied me here" She smiled to me.

"_Yeah…" _I groggily smiled back to her. Of course, it wasn't a genuine smile. What the hell I should accompany her when she want to date another guy. But, I can't let her alone at this bar. Especially when her date goes to that Uchiha's boy. Playboy with cold-blooded indeed.

"It's okay if you want to go home" I sighed. She want me to disappeared. So obvious. She don't want me to distract her date with that Uchiha. That's fine actually, I just need to keep my eyes on you. And it was all I need. _Troublesome._

"Fine.." I pretended to walked out and disappeared.

My eyes search the right place for spying Ino. Finally found it, I sat in the corner of this bar. Safe place to disguise. I fall my eyes on her direction, watching her quietly. Spying that long-blond-hair girl. She drank that alcohol-liquid easily. From glass through the bottle. It seems like she was in furry. One hours already passed, seems like she was angry because Sasuke won't come.

I walked to her, slowly. And sit by her side without her aware.

"What a troublemaker you are…" I said to her. She looked shock when she saw me.

She was half-drunk.

"Shika, please stay with me here" She said wearily. Frowned, because not able to say NO.

* * *

Now

.

.

.

We are at the park bench, and the time showed me it was almost 12 PM. I sighed. I saw the girl next to me, who cried quietly. Her face was a bit flushed. Her dazzling eyes looked so gloomy. A few snowflakes that fell through her hair make her look more beautiful. Eh? _Wait? Did I just said She's beautiful?. _Oh, okay I admit it, She is beautiful as goddess. And she is truly attractive to every man. But it was her stupid for chose Sasuke instead of man who love her sincerely.

"_Shika…Why….?" _Her soft mumbled wake me up from night dreaming.

"What is 'why' ?" I asked her back.

"_He said he loves me….but…but he never care about me" _I frowned. Again our topic always back into that Sasuke.

"If he love you, he won't abandoned you like that."

"But I belief him, I love him _hahaha you know_ this is really hurt. First I saw him with Sakura, kissing _uh kissing hahah_. But you know? he ran to me, _he raaaaan to me_ and begging my forgiveness. He said he _loveeeeeeeeeee me so much. _Asked me to met at that bar, but…_hahaha _"

"Stop this already Ino, just break this out with him. And find another man who truly love you"

"_Hahaha….what find another man?"_

"Yes"

"But nobody…loves _meee…huks. No one loves me sincerely" _She began to cry again. A bit harder sobs came from her trembled body. She hugged her legs, tried to get warmth. And weird silence come, I tried to digest her words. Ino, my childhood-my teammates-my bestfriend.

"They always used me…always.._hahaha used used_" Shit. Now, I can't think straight. I pulled her to my embrance. Her head rested on my chest. She's really cold and vulnerable. I need her to be strong and easy again. I need her to be my bright Ino. _Yeahh…she is mine ! _I don't care if she want me or not.

"Ino, I never used you. I never say a lie to you. And I care about you.." I whispered softly and kiss her hair quietly. She titled her head to face me. Oh Kami, the gap between our faces was really close. Even I could hear her sobs clearly, and her warm breath into my face. Her puffy eyes, flushed nose and her flawless face..

"_Hahaha…._But you never love me, you do love her more.." What? Her?

"You loveeee her, Shika. Not me, I'm just troublesooome for you…and she is your forever Princess of Sand.._hahaha Princess Sand and Shika…"_

Is that Temari, that she mentioned to me? Stupid ! since when I love that old woman. All she did just mocked and act like she is smarter than anyone in this earth. And Temari, ugh I rather choose her as my sister than my lover. Okay she is pretty-caring person and sometimes she was really nice.

"You never care about me…_hahaha even you lied to mee too, _everybody lies!"

Suddenly I found my lips crushed hers. What is this? Why I felt so insecure to saw her like this. Why my heartbeat going crazy everytime she was so close to me. I want to be someone into her heart too, and I believe I could do that better than Sasu-boy. I can't stand myself from kissing her again and again. My lips still on her soft lips. She looked so shock but she didn't have any strong to reject this. Oh Kami, I love her lips. So soft and luscious.

"Mmmmh…mmh.." She mumbled. And I smiled, she enjoy this. I bit her lower lips. Asking for entrance. And yess, this is my first kiss though. But my instinct was perfectly guide me. The feeling I felt about her for a long time. The desire that I want to show her for a long time. And of course the status that all I need from her. All those mixed feeling I poured into this sweet kiss. Our first kiss.

Finally after we almost lost our breath, I held her head gently. Whispered..

"The only girl that I love is you, Yamanaka Ino…."

"Only you…". She was blushed hardly when I said that. Oh, why are you so cute ?. Suddenly she hugged me, and crying.

"Don't lie to me this time, Shika…" Seems like she already sober from her drunk.

"I never lied to you, I love you Ino…!"

She looked at me in awe. Disbelief and shocked. But then I found my self in heaven after I saw her smile. The most beautiful smile ever I seen. This girl, never failed to make me crazy. She is troublesome, and that's the reason I love her.

"Thank you, _Shika…for loving me.." _I smiled.

Her hug felt tighter. I smiled. Watch her comfortly cuddle me like this make my life complete. I stroked her hair gently. Make sure, she believe me. And make sure, she will open her heart for me. Make her love me, like I love her. And make sure, she ain't wrong about her love. Because it's me who love her. It's me, Nara Shikamaru who will protect this girl with my life.

I love you, and it's true _Yamanaka Ino

**FIN**

* * *

**LOLOL i know im suck at english but yet i kept writing in english. and im suck at writing things but my love for shikaino is demand me for contribute myself for this LOLOL :'') so please understand me, if my story suck or mess...  
**

**Haha, so forgive me maybe if you find too many grammar/vocab fails here. Just review me and tell me how suck myself is!  
**

**RnR are available for flamer, haters and of course my fellow Shikaino fans /  
**

**So RnR me, maybe?! :)  
**

**upsss wait! wait! dont forget to love Shikaino ! 3  
**


End file.
